Terms of the Engagement
by D. Darlynn
Summary: I, Draco Malfoy, have considered the offer made by Harry Potter for mutual sexual gratification. I agree to participate in prearranged meetings with Harry Potter for such a purpose as long as the following terms are met:


Title: The Terms of the Engagement

Summary: I, Draco Malfoy, have considered the offer made by Harry Potter for mutual sexual gratification. I agree to participate in prearranged meetings with Harry Potter for such a purpose as long as the following terms are met:

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing, yadda yadda yadda

Rating: NC-17 Just be warned I'm an adult and I write adult stories. Don't be offended, just don't read.

Pairings: Harry/Draco of course and it's going to be slashy.

How it started

Harry was pissed, as in both angry as hell and drunk to the gills. He caught himself on the doors to the entrance way just before slamming his face into the jam. He went to straighten up and realized he had a helping hand at his elbow. Oliver must not have understood him when he told him to sod off. He turned to remind Oliver that no one pushes him around like that only to realize the person holding him wasn't Oliver Wood but someone really really blonde.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked and only slurred a little. Malfoy had joined the volunteers at the castle as a condition of his probation. He didn't have a wand either so he was doing the repair work all by hand. Harry could feel the slide of Malfoy's skin along his bicep and it wasn't rough with work but smooth and warm.

"Keeping the savior of the wizarding world from getting another scar on his head."

"Oh, Thanks." Harry expected Malfoy to back away but instead he pulled Harry's arm around his shoulder and helped him stumble into the almost deserted castle.

"Whatever, Potter. Your little minions have only been gone three days. I can't believe they left you behind. This just goes to show that you cannot take care of yourself."

"I didn't really feel up to traveling to Australia. I hate being the third wheel. Doesn't matter anyway, you seem to be taking care of me just fine."

"I guess I owe you don't I?"

"I don't need your gratitude, Malfoy." Harry looked over the blonde and thought not for the first time they had been thrown together this summer to repair the castle that he was so attractive when he wasn't smirking. Malfoy's hand on his wrist was burning hot. Oliver's behavior at the pub just too fresh in his mind. "You do have something that I need though, if you are willing to give it."

"You have everything."

"Not everything. I discovered tonight that I'm actually lacking in something very fundamental. Something that you could help me with."

"And what would that be?" Even to Harry's very drunk ears Draco only sounded half interested. Mostly he was just annoyed. But he had wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and was practically carrying him up the long stair case. Harry couldn't help turning his body just a little to maximize the amount of touching.

"I think it's time you and I come to an understanding. A mutually beneficial business arrangement."

"You're drunk."

"Well yes. But I still know when to grab an opportunity as it is presented."

"You _still_ have yet to tell me what you are talking about."

"Come on, Malfoy. You know you want it. I've watched you for a long time. I saw you checking out guys. I saw the way Pansy doted on you and you all but ignored her. I see you. I know what you want. I'll give it to you."

"Give what to me, Potter?" He now sounded almost scared.

They had reached the portrait guarding his guest quarters though Draco made no move to open the door. Not that he would. He didn't know Harry's Password.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You suck my cock and I'll suck yours." Yes Harry was pissed. But not so pissed that he didn't know he probably just made a really big mistake. Handing that kind of power over to Malfoy was just asking for trouble. Only Malfoy didn't gloat. He didn't do anything. He propped Harry up against the wall next to his portrait guardian and walked away. Harry's only regret was that Malfoy hadn't taken him up on the offer.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

The next morning Harry felt like shit and regrets were much easier to come by. Hangovers were no fun. Harry stood leaning against the wall in the entrance way. He wasn't sure where Malfoy was staying in the castle but figured he would have to pass this way to get his assignment for today.

There were only a handful of people staying at the castle other than the remaining teachers. Headmistress McGonagall had thankfully allowed him to stay and help. He was glad. He didn't have anywhere else really to go anyway. Grimmauld Place and The Burrow were too sad for words. He had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron till his money ran out. He honestly wasn't upset leaving the pub as he didn't have a moment's of peace the whole time he was there. Everyone in the wizarding world seemed to want something from him. Everyone except the aloof blonde headed his way. Harry again ran through possible arguments in his head. It was a joke. He was drunk. He was serious and really wished Malfoy would reconsider.

He didn't need any of his arguments as Malfoy spoke first. "Here you go, Potter. You have the traditional seven days to deliberate and submit counter terms."

"Huh?" But Malfoy had already made it into the great hall. That's when Harry realized that Malfoy had pushed a scroll into his hand.

A few more people had passed and Harry figured that whatever Malfoy had given him was not something that he wanted to read in the great hall. After all, there were reporters coming in and out all the time recording the progress of the repairs. Harry practically ran up the kitchen. He asked for some toast and tea and settled at a small table in the corner. His tea was almost cold but he still only stared at the tightly rolled scroll. Finally, curiosity overcame caution.

_I, Draco Malfoy, have considered the offer made by Harry Potter for mutual sexual gratification in the stated offer of "you suck my cock and I'll suck yours." I agree to participate in arranged meetings with Harry Potter for such a purpose as long as the following terms are met:_

_1. At no time, during or after the contract period, can either of us disclose the nature of the arrangement or disclose intimate details of our meetings to anyone in speech, writing, or innuendo._

_2. Neither of us can engage in sexual activity with a third party until this contract is dissolved._

_3. This contract can be dissolved by either of us saying the phrase, "haud contactus."_

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

Six days Harry had walked around with that scroll in his pocket. Six days he had ate, lifted rock, replanted greenhouse two, and helped boast the wards in the dungeon all with that scroll in his pocket. He didn't even know why it was taking him six days to decide as the idea alone had him walking around half hard for the last six days. But, a small cautious voice in his head sounding like Hermione cautioned against signing a magical contract. And a large boisterous voice in his head sounding like Ron said contract or no, you can't trust a stinking Slytherin Malfoy. Luckily, he knew his own mind well enough to ignore his two best friends. It was time he start taking command of his own life.

He found Malfoy sitting alone in the library. Piled on the table in front of him sat a large pile of books and he noted on a scroll the titles and authors before moving the book to a smaller pile on his left. If figures Harry had spent the day removing rubble from the Hufflepuff courtyard and Malfoy was sitting on his ass organizing and cataloguing the texts that had spilled from the library shelves. Harry worked to remove the emotion from his face before taking the seat across from Malfoy.

"So what's with the contract?"

"I thought that was obvious."

"You do know that laying down terms is not the best way to start a relationship?"

"You didn't say anything about a relationship. You said business arrangement. That is how Malfoy's do business. I don't trust you Potter and you would be a fool to trust me. Look at it this way, if what you are proposing we do, actually occurs, how would your friends react?"

"You mean after they decapitate you?"

"Exactly, only now they can't question your judgment. You can say you knew exactly what you were getting into as it was all down on parchment."

"So this is for my protection."

"And mine. If this came out, I would be the villain who seduced the precious savior. The contract states in no uncertain terms that you approached me and we agreed to the limits and boundaries."

"So why the fidelity clause if it's not a relationship?"

"Malfoy's don't share."

"OK then." Harry took the contract and laid it out on the table. Regardless of how reluctant he was to sign such an agreement, he could see the wisdom in it. Draco's terms were reasonable. He wanted discretion and fidelity. It didn't take Harry long to know what he wanted, honesty and equality. He didn't want another person to try and lord over the "Boy who Lived" to make themselves feel better or worse, a person who put him up on a pedestal because he was a "savior." If this was a relationship, Love would be nice but Harry knew he would have to go to someone other than a heartless Malfoy to find that. As a business arrangement, this would work for now and he knew what terms he was going to add. After all, he had been thinking about this all week. He took the quill from Draco's hand and wrote carefully so not to mar the contract with his usual scrawl:

_I, Harry Potter, agree to Draco Malfoy's terms in regarding to our arrangement for mutual sexual gratification, provided that he agrees to the additional following terms:_

_1. For the length of the contract period, any direct questions we ask each other will be answered only with the complete truth or the phrase, "I choose not to answer that question."_

_2. For the length of the contract period, neither of us can bring unwanted harm to the other either magically or physically. _

He passed the parchment across the table. "Do you need the full seven days to review it?"

Malfoy scanned the parchment and spoke without looking up at Harry. "Unwanted?"

"Sometimes I like it a little rough. Well then, I'll just give you time..."

"No, I can agree to this."

Draco took the quill from him and wrote clearly along the bottom: _So Mote it Be, Draco Malfoy_ . He passed it back to Harry who then also signed off.

Harry laid the pen down and watched transfixed as the contract rolled itself up into a tight scroll. It then split in half one staying before him and the other landing just before Malfoy. Harry looked up at Malfoy who was still looking at the contract practically in fear. As Malfoy raised his eyes to stare Harry, Harry had only one thing to say. "I guess now all we have to do is arrange a meeting."


End file.
